An Inner Voice
by Sakura478
Summary: The gang is 16 and Naruto tells Sasuke he wants to ask Sakura out. Sasuke starts to feel a feeling he isnt quite familiar with but his 'inner' decides to help him out. Sasusaku, Oneshot.


Alright here is my fourth one-shot. I decided to take a break from my full time stories(kakasaku and ichiruki) because I'm not getting a great response. This is my longest one-shot and is actually longer than any chapter I've ever written either. I am extremely proud. I will eventually start working on another Jiraiya/Tsunade story bit I don't have much inspiration. Oh well enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Annoying. That's what she is annoying. Everything about her is annoying. Her hair color, her voice, her eyes, her feelings for him all of it was annoying.

To him shed always been an annoying fan girl who didn't know him at all. He hadn't even had to acknowledge her until she ended up on his genin team, and even then he tried to talk to her as little as possible.

But somewhere along the way shed grown on him. Maybe it was on their first mission when he found her crying on his chest, or when she stopped his curse seal during the chunnin exams, or when months later she slapped him across the face after his fight with Naruto and knocked him unconscious for two days. Or maybe it was when he thought about leaving for Orichimaru's and she told him relying on tricks or seals for power didn't make you powerful and he ended up not going(not that he could have after Tsunade placed him under house arrest when she realized what was going on) He didn't know when shed grown to be his friend but in a way he was glad because the last 3 years would of been hell if he'd only had Naruto to talk to during missions, not that he really talked to her. She would talk and he would just 'hn' and 'aa' but in his opinion it was a perfectly fine way to spend a mission instead of listening to the dobe talk about ramen. He winced at that, over the last three years he'd grown to _really _hate ramen.

"Hey teme", called an enthusiastic Naruto. Sasuke twitched but chose not to beat the crap out of him considering they would spar when Kakashi showed up anyway. Although talking to the dobe was not the way he wanted to spend the two hours it would take for Kakashi to show up. Why did Sakura have to take a morning shift? Now he was stuck with an idiot and a perv until she came after lunch.

"Hn, dobe", Sasuke replied before adjusting his weapon pouch on his leg. Naruto looked angry for a second and Sasuke was expecting him to start a fight but then the weirdest thing happened Naruto smiled. Now for the first time ever Sasuke was beginning to feel afraid of the idiot not that he'd ever tell him that.

"Ha your so funny tem- I mean Sasuke", Naruto said with what was obviously a strained smile on his face. Sasuke watched as Naruto had what looked like an inner battle before his face finally opened up into a broad smile. Ok, something was obviously up.

"Alright dobe what do you want", Sasuke asked suspiciously. He noticed Naruto's eye give a small twitch but other than that he didn't acknowledge the nickname he detested so badly.

"Nothing just thought id be nice to my _best _friend. I mean best friends are supposed to be nice to each other and _help _each other", Sasuke noticed Naruto had emphasized help which further proved that Naruto wanted something. It must have been important because usually Naruto would just demand for whatever he wanted. Naruto wasn't what you called subtle.

"Alright fine I want you to give me advice on how to ask out Sakura-chan", Naruto admitted sheepishly as a dark blush tinted his cheeks. It was obviously killing him to ask Sasuke for help and normally Sasuke would rub it in but for some reason all he felt was anger.

_**Maybe your just jealous**_

_Jealous of dobe no way_

_ "_Why are you asking for my help on how to ask out Sakura. And I thought you got over her years ago", Saauke questioned. Of course he'd known about Naruto's crush on Sakura at the beginning of Team 7 but then again everyone in the fire nation knew that. Naruto wasn't really quite about his interests in Team 7's only female. But Sasuke had assumed when Naruto stopped asking for dates a little after Sasuke's house arrest that he'd finally given up. It was also around the time Sasuke had become friends with Sakura and in a way he was glad that Naruto had given up his advancements. If Naruto and Sakura went out he would be stuck with Kakashi for company. And as much as he liked and looked up to his sensei he really didn't want to spend week long journeys talking about the latest _Icha Icha _novel.

But even after all that here they were 3 years later and Naruto was asking for advice on asking out Sakura. For Kami's sake they were 16! Shouldn't he be over his childish crush already? And all is time Sakura had been telling him how Hinata loved Naruto and how nice it was he was finally paying attention to her. Even if Sasuke didn't know the heiress personally he couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for the Hyuga. But then again he couldn't help it if Naruto was totally oblivious.

"Well I tried to get over it but I just can't get her out of my head, and I figured not that I'm older maybe shell consider me. I just don't want to screw it up so I thought it'd be best to ask you since she used to be, like you know in love with you", Naruto suggested innocently.

_Used to?_

_ **What are you shocked? You didn't expect her to wait for you forever did you**_

__No he hadn't but it felt weird to think about the fact that Sakura didn't have feelings for him. She had told him she loved and he had saved her all the time up until she became the Hokage's apprentice. He couldn't believe that she could simply snap her fingers and not be in love with him anymore.

It made sense though. It had been years since she'd asked him out alone anywhere Naruto or Kakashi or someone from the Konaha 12 were always with them. And she didn't treat him any different from Kakashi or Naruto although she didn't call him sensei or hit him as much as she hit Naruto. He winced as he remembered her hitting him after he had said no when she asked him if Shikamaru and Ino made a cute couple. He supposed he should have said yes but it had been nearly a year since then and he still dint understand how the laziest man in the village could put up with someone so demanding. But then again Sasuke couldn't understand any of the couples that happened in the village. Especially not the Hyuga and the weapons girl. In his opinion the Hyuga prodigy was even more emotionless than him and that's saying something.

"Just because she was in love with me once", he tried not to wince at that, "doesn't mean I have any idea how to ask her out", Sasuke explained trying and failing to keep the frustration out of his voice. But really he just felt confused, why should he care if Naruto liked Sakura and he certainly shouldn't care if she liked him back.

"Well fine then at least say good luck or something", Naruto said sounding frustrated.

"Good luck", Sasuke told him sarcastically. Truthfully he thought he'd fail. Of Sakura's enthusiasm at the dobe's apparent liking the heiress was any indication, she obviously had no feelings for her blonde teammate.

_**Well actually she doesn't have feelings for **_**any **_**of her teammates.**_

_Shut up_

Sasuke sat down against a tree and proceeded to scowl as he turned away from his blonde companion. Naruto took the hint that Sasuke didn't want to talk and sat down. Although he sat quite aways from his now very pissed off best friend.

The silence was suffocating as the boys waited for their sensei to show up. They sat there for what felt like days when it was only a few minutes. Naruto considered talking to his comrade but reconsidered when he saw the angry (read murderous) look on his teammates face. If he had known that Sasuke would have such a horrible reaction after he told him he was considering asking out Sakura he would of just shut up. Well not entirely he would have talked about a safe topic like ramen. Although for reason the teme refused to go out with him for ramen anymore. He didn't get it he knew they fought but he thought the bastard could put that aside so they could both enjoy yummy, delicious, glorious ramen. What was worse is that the teme wouldn't even eat it on missions. As a matter of fact he looked kinda sick when he looked at it. It was almost like he didn't like ramen but that was impossible ramen was the best thing in the whole world.

Naruto was snapped out of his ramen filled thoughts when he heard Sasuke growl. He looked over and saw that Sasuke was just staring off into space looking as if he was arguing with someone in his mind. Naruto thought back to earlier when the Kyubi told him to kick Sasuke's ass after he called him dobe but didn't when he realized he'd have to be nice if he wanted Sasuke to help him. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had an inner demon who he talked to in his mind. But considering Sasuke was such a bastard already it made more sense if his inner was nice. An image of a chubby cheeked chibi Sasuke floated in his mind causing him to giggle. Sasuke's death glare not only stopped that but if he hadn't been experienced when it came to the 'Uchiha death glare' he probably would have wet his pants.

"What's so funny", Sasuke growled his eyes beginning to turn red.

"Nothing", Naruto squeaked out nearly cowering in front of the face of the angered avenger. Eventually Sasuke calmed down and went back to scowling into the distance. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and was contemplating how he should thank Sasuke's inner chibi when a poof of smoke told him his sensei was here.

"HEY SENSEI YOUR LATE", ah nothing like a good yelling at someone else to make your problems disappear. But after casting another glance at the scowling Uchiha he had a feeling his problems were about to get worse. Especially the one where a pissed off sharingan user was his sparring partner.

This was going to hurt.

Kakashi Hatake considered himself to be a pretty observant person but he had a feeling the biggest idiot on the planet could tell that something happened between his two male students. This idea was further reinforced when he noticed Naruto casting wary glances at Sasuke. He had to admit he was thankful Naruto was aware that Sasuke was pissed; it would make it a lot easier than trying to explain to Naruto why Sasuke put him in a hospital later. It was times like these that he began to _really _look forward to the jounin exams the next summer. All three of his students were taking him and he knew they'd pass them considering each of them had taken down quite a few s-class criminals each. And as much as he loved his students he couldn't wait until they were out of his hair but he had a bad feeling that Tsunade was considering making the four of them a permanent group. He tried to repress a shudder a shudder at the thought.

"Alright you guys you know the drill, I want you to spar and while you do it I'll give you pointers and after well discuss techniques", Kakashi told them before reaching into his weapons pouch to grab his trusty _Icha Icha _book. He couldn't help but let out a little giggle as he realized it was almost to the part where Junko meets an enemy ninja and has to _convince _her to give him information. Thank Kami for illustrations.

"Yeah we know, we'll train and you'll read your porn. We're pretty familiar with the process", Naruto commented sarcastically. Kakashi wondered if his ex-sensei would mind if he beat the crap out of his son. But as he cast another glance at the still angry Uchiha he knew Naruto would be in the hospital in no time.

"Alright guys take your stance", Kakashi called out not bothering to comment on his students comment. The two boys shifted into their stances. Naruto got a frightened look as he looked toward the murderous intent that was oozing off the Uchiha. Kakashi almost felt sorry for the blonde but he knew if their positions were switched Naruto would be laughing his ramen loving ass off. So Kakashi didn't feel overly guilty as he plopped down under the shade of a tree that he deemed safe should Sasuke try to chidori Naruto's face.

Poor Naruto.

Poor me.

I'm actually kinda worried Sasuke-teme looks really scary. His eyes are flickering between black and red and the aura he's sending tells me he's extremely pissed. Even I can tell that.

I shifted into my fighting stance and tried to prepare myself for the beating I was about to get.

_It's for Sakura. It's for Sakura._

Even that thought was starting to go to the back of my mind as Kakashi told us to start.

He shifted his head to the left just in time for a kunai to fly past his cheek. He ducked and felt a wave of shuriken go over his back. Before he could move a ball of fire came rushing, he jumped into the air and a wave of shuriken made its way towards him. He leapt to the trees but not before two shuriken dug themselves into his shoulder. He let out a small hiss as some blood leaked onto the tree limb. He created a few shadow clones before watching as his clones attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a small smirk before disappearing, before Naruto could sense anything flames shot up the tree he was sitting on,

"Shit", Naruto screeched. Man, it was always not fun when Sasuke wanted to kill him. He usually ended up injured. He jumped out of the trees and landed in the clearing near Kakashi.

"You have any advice about this", Naruto asked desperately as he watched Sasuke butcher his shadow clones.

"Yep", Naruto looked over eager for anything that could save his face. "Move out of the way would you I don't want to get hit by a chidori", Kakashi gave a small smirk and returned to his book. Naruto gave him a disbelieving look before realizing he was on his own. He looked to his left to see Sasuke slide his katana into his last shadow clone.

Naruto started forming the raseangan as Sasuke ran at him with the chidori. The two ran at each other and Naruto was really hoping they cancelled each other put if they blew holes in each other Tsunade would put them on probation. Again. Right before the two clashed someone grabbed both their wrists and flung them backwards. The boys both looked up expecting to see Kakashi but instead of the shock of gray hair they were expecting they looked up to see a very familiar mane of pink hair. But the thing they were really looking at was _extremely _angry emerald eyes that were currently glaring at them both.

_Uh oh_

Naruto would take a pissed Uchiha any day instead of an angry Sakura.

Sakura looked _extremely _pissed and over the years she's gone from a weak fan girl to a very temperamental young woman who packed a very mean punch. Not that he'd ever tell her that can't have people thinking the last Uchiha was going soft.

"What the hell are you guys doing", asked a very angered Sakura. Naruto appeared to be trying to sink into the ground and if Sasuke was a lesser man he would have followed suit. But as it was he simply pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet and dusted his clothes off from the dirt Sakura had pushed into.

"Sparring", he answer thinking it would make her stop asking. He didn't really feel like explaining that he had wanted to kill Naruto for even thinking about asking her out. Nut naturally he couldn't say that it would make him sound like a jealous boyfriend which wouldn't make sense considering he didn't even like Sakura.

_**You sure about that **_

_Shut the fuck up_

"Sparring that's what you call killing each other. Well I guess it's a good thing you're so comfortable with dying because I'm going to _kill you_", Sakura was yelling after the second word. Sasuke knew she wouldn't really kill them. Maybe break a few bones or puncture some organs but she wouldn't kill him. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as he saw Sakura continue to glare at him and the idiot.

"Now Sakura let's not take any drastic measures the boys were just being stupid like normal. Banging their heads together ail only hurt more brain cells.", Kakashi told her finally stepping in. Sasuke wondered if he knew Sakura was going to step in or if he thought both his students getting holes blown threw them would allow him to read in peace. He had a bad feeling he knew what the answer was.

"Fine why don't we take a break from training and get some lunch", Sakura suggested mysteriously calm again. Naruto was immediately ecstatic and was all ready heading towards Ichiraku's, but Sasuke understood that as soon as they were done Sakura was going to beat the shit out of them in sparring. Of course he'd be letting her do that she couldn't _actually _hurt him if he was trying.

_**Keep telling yourself that lover boy**_

_Shut up and hey who are you calling lover boy_

_ **The one who's in love with forehead **_

_I am not in love with Sakura!_

_ **How do you know I was talking about you maybe I as talking about Lee**_

_Lee can't hear you dumbass_

_** Hey at least I can admit when I have feelings for someone**_

_I don't like Sakura_

_ **Then why were you so mad when said he was going to ask her out, or how bout the PMS worthy tantrum you threw when you realized she might not love you anymore**_

_I...I don't know_

_ **It's because you like her and do us all a favor and interrupt the idiot before he takes away the only female who would ever be able to put up with you**_

_How do I do that_

_ **I don't know that's up to you I'm leaving my part in making sure the Uchiha clan is restored is over. I can't help you anymore so please don't screw this up.**_

__"Aw fuck", Sasuke muttered to himself. He looked around and noticed that he was already seated at Ichiraku's. He was in between Kakashi and Sakura with Naruto on Sakura's other side. Naruto looked like he was about to say something to Sakura so Sasuke knew he needed to do something.

Unfortunately being emotionally constipated like he was causes him to do things that you don't do to someone before telling them your feelings. Like yanking them off their stools into your arms and kissing them in front of your entire village. Unfortunately no one told Sasuke this.

After he kissed her everything got really quite. Sasuke noticed that the shy girl had arrived with the loud blonde (that wasn't Naruto)'s team. He looked to Sakura who was now standing in front of him and he didn't know whether or not she was going to kiss him or slap him. He hoped it was the first choice. What he didn't consider was that she would begin laughing.

"Why are you laughing", Sasuke asked as emotionless as ever but on the inside he was panicking, was he so pathetic to her that the idea of them together was laughable. They'd been friends for three years you'd think shed be a little more sensitive, I mean an ice cube or not that was still a blow to his pride.

"It's just after all this time you finally show me some attention and it's not asking me out or telling me you like me, _you kiss me. _It's so Uchiha, you guys have really shitty vocabularies.

"So is that a yes", Sasuke asked still pretty confused.

"How bout tomorrow you try asking me out on a date preferably without all of Konaha staring at us", she said motioning to the huge crowd staring at them. If Sasuke hadn't been Sasuke he would have blushed but as it was he just glared at them all until they got the hint and went back to their previous activities.

"So you want me to ask you out...tomorrow", Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Yep, I have to work a whole shift but I get off at 4 so you can meet me up at the hospital", Sakura informed him while he gave a small nod. Sakura gave him a small smile before stepping closer to him. "Oh and Sasuke if you even think about kissing me before the end of our first date the last Uchiha will _never _be able to restore his clan got it", she said with a sickly sweet smile. Sasuke gulped before nodding a little bit and both headed back to the training grounds as if the past 10 minutes had never happened.

As Sasuke looked over at Sakura he remembered the dobe had wanted to ask her out. Sasuke gave a small smirk as he thought of the fact that no one could ask Sakura out because she was his (even if she wasn't fully aware of it)

And he planned on keeping it that way

"Well that worked better than I thought"

"What do you mean _you _though Shikamaru and Hinata thought up the entire plan", Ino screeched at the idiotic blonde. She wasn't going to let him take the credit for setting up forehead with the love of her life when all he did was get the snot beaten out of him (which Ino did actually appreciate). I mean when Shikamaru came up with a plan to get the two teammates together after saying he was tired of hearing Ino complain all Ino could do was wonder why she didn't do this earlier. With Hinata's help and Ino's jutsu the two teammates were well on their way to start popping put babies(which Ino was _totally _going to be the godmother of)

"Actually Ino I think you did the most, I mean making up the whole _inner _voice for Sasuke. Brilliant. It's almost unfair but it's obvious he's in love with her so it makes it a lot less troublesome if they just got together", Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Ino beamed up at her boyfriend. Boyfriend or not it was always great to get compliments especially from a certified genius.

"Well actually I developed the whole inner voice for Sakura after we stopped being friends. I couldn't just let her go back to her shy self so friend or not I helped her out", Ino explained as she leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder. Everything was going perfect. She had an awesome boyfriend, a great team and now she and forehead could double date!

"Hey Hinata are you ok your looking kinda red", a concerned Naruto asked the heiress. Ino gave an evil smirk. Maybe they could triple date.

Let the matchmaking begin!

Alright that's it I hoped you guys liked it. Please review!

-**Sakura478**


End file.
